


Throwing a Rock

by hellareyna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, During Series, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, frazel - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellareyna/pseuds/hellareyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Fanfic takes place between House of Hades and Blood of Olympus. Also weirdly enough I don't ship Frazel. I like it as a couple epeccially since they're a multiracial couple that's not a white dude and his nonwhite girlfriend. But the 13-16 age thing just makes me uncomfortable as a 13 year old girl. This was inspired by otpprompts on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Throwing a Rock

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic takes place between House of Hades and Blood of Olympus. Also weirdly enough I don't ship Frazel. I like it as a couple epeccially since they're a multiracial couple that's not a white dude and his nonwhite girlfriend. But the 13-16 age thing just makes me uncomfortable as a 13 year old girl. This was inspired by otpprompts on tumblr.

Frank stumbled looked up. He glanced down at the pebbles surrounding him on the beach. He looked up towards Hazel's window again. Would she get it? He knew Annabeth and Percy had been watching romantic comedies with Hazel to keep themselves occupied. He loved Hazel but having a girlfriend who was allowed to be in cinemas during her sappy movie loving phase. Also she was dead when Frank thought the best romance movies were released. He wasn't alive either but his mom and him always had movie nights when she was on leave. He watched Say Anything with her and since then had been a total romantic. He hoped Hazel was in her cabin and would appreciate his Romeo-esque gesture. She knew who _that_ was, right? Probably?

Frank took a leap in his mind and picked up one of the small pebbles surrounding his sneakers and threw it at Hazel's cabin wall. Sadly his rock throwing aim was not as good as his arrow shooting aim. He had hit Jason's window. Frank went red. This was terrible why did he decide to do this. He had a dug a hole for himself he would never get out of. He couldn't even imagine how Leo would torment him about this. Some bad somewhat racist pun was already forming in Frank's mind in Leo's voice. Then Frank heard another voice and it wasn't talking about how fat Frank used to be or calling him a panda. It was Jason.

"Hey, praetor! You broke my window." Jason yelled smiling from above out of his porthole.

"Really?" Frank heard what seemed to be Percy yell from the same room, "What a clutz"

Frank's face at this point was as red as a tomato. He just wanted to be cutesy romantic like the boys in the movies. Now he had broken a window. How could this get any worse?

"Hazel look what your boyfriend did," Frank heard Percy faintly shout across the ship, "Yeah hilarious right? What. Ok. Sure."

Frank felt like surely he would die. He would just find a tree, turn into a bug, and stay there forever. Reyna could take his place. She would be so much better than him. They all knew that. So what she had a mission with Nico she could do both. She was flawless.

"Frank, sweetie. Are you awake up there?"

Frank shook his head in a way to get back to reality and away from his thoughts. He looked down at his small girlfriend and smiled.

"Honey, why did you throw a rock at Jason's window?" Hazel asked after the awkwardly pregnant pause.

Frank cocked his head to the left and smiled. He then lowered his head. Oh, why had he done this? Hazel giggled. She grabbed Frank's face down towards her and kissed his cheek while on her tiptoes. Frank smiled and hugged her back. When he released her from the hug he replied,

"Oh Hazel. I just wanted to make a small romantic gesture for you. I wanted to wake you up from your nap by hitting your windows with pebbles."

Hazel laughed again. "Frank you don't need to be like a boy from a movie to be romantic. I'll love you anyways." Hazel replied smiling.

Then in a feeling of passionate love Frank grabbed Hazel by her sides. Lifted her up and gave her a hug as he spun around and smelled her beautiful dark hair smiling. Oh how he loved her and all of her wonderfulness.


End file.
